


Dark Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone

by KidJustice1994



Series: Dark Harry Potter [1]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Book 1: Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Creature Inheritance, Dark!Harry, F/M, Hermione Granger Bashing, M/M, Molly Weasley Bashing, Multi, Ron Weasley Bashing, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:27:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23828332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KidJustice1994/pseuds/KidJustice1994
Summary: Harry meets an unusual girl named Regulus and introduces him to the real wizarding world.
Relationships: Bill Weasley/Regulus Lupin-Black (my oc), Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy/Severus Snape, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Dark Harry Potter [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1716913
Kudos: 18





	1. Intro and Chapter 1

**Intro: The Boy Who Lived**

It was a cold October night. The street where all the house looked the same Was lined with pumpkins carved with creepy smiles. As the last candle blew out, a baby in a basket was put on the doorstep of number four, Privet Drive. This baby was none other then Harry Potter.

  
** Chapter 1: The Mysterious Girl and the Vanishing Glass **

It was Dudley’s birthday and Harry was supposed to stay home and clean but someone phone the police the other day. To complain about the treatment of Harry. But some how the Dursleys where prepared for this and had every thing they need to make it look like every thing was normal. That night Harry got a beating for phoning the police which he didn’t even do. How ever the Dursleys didn’t want to take any chances and leave a 10 year old at home on his own. 

So they packed Harry in the car between his bully of a cousin and his cousin’s friend as they headed to the zoo. It was going to be Harry’s first time at the zoo, which he thought that yesterday beating and the pounding from his cousin and his friend gave him might actually be worth it. The day was great he was staying out of trouble and got to see all different types of animals. However things didn’t get really interesting until the got to the reptile house.

Inside was a hole bunch of different snakes, lizards and other reptiles. Dudley was banging his fist on the glass of one of the herpetariums. That was until an unusually looking girl maybe a few years older the Harry and his cousin came up to him. and told him to quit bugging the poor animal.

“Whatever,” his cousin said as he left “that thing is boring anyways.” 

“What a muggle.” she said with discussed. That when Harry got a real good look at her. She had long hair that looked like it was made of two different types of hair, one dark brown almost black and wavy and the other was straight sandy brown locks. Her skin was also to different colours of tan and pail white just like her eyes one gold and the other one grey. But her biological appearance was not the only thing strange about her appearance her close looked like they were from a howl different time era. “Hi, I am Regulus by the way.” she said presenting her hand.

“Hi, I am Harry.” He said taking her hand and giving it a shake. 

The two off them walked over to the snake Dudley was harassing. “~Are you all right?~” Harry asked the snake. The snake lifted it head about to answer Harry when Regulus said with a shocked expression, “You can speak Parseltongue.”

“Parcel...what?” Harry asked.

Regulus was about to respond when Dudley and his friend shoved them over to get a look at the moving snake. Regulus and Harry landed on the concrete floor of the reptile house and when Harry looked up he saw a very angry expression on Regulus’ face. She lifted her arm and snapped her firngers and the Dudley fell into the snake habitat as if the glass was really gone. Then the snake slid out of it home and into the crowd of screaming people it passed by Harry and Regulus and said “~Thanksss.~” Then the glass was in place when Dudley got up and tried to get out.

Regulus started to laugh as if it was the funniest think in the hole world and Harry was not far behind her in laughter. That when Uncle Vernon picked Harry up by his collar of Dudley’s old shirt. “You’re going to pay for that freak.” His said with a face red with anger.

“It wasn’t him,” Regulus said getting up to her feet, “it was me.”

“Your going to get it freak.” said Uncle Vernon.

“Or what. You’re going to beat me like Harry.” she retorted with equal anger.

“How do you know about that freak.” Uncle Vernon responded.

“I know about tuns of things, like if you ever hurt Harry again I will become your living night mare.” she responded then Uncle Vernon face went from cherry red to sheet white and let Harry go.

When Harry turned around Regulus was gone. 

Uncle Vernon kept his promise for a while then all of a sudden the beating picked up worst then ever. But with the beating and abuse came bad luck for the Dursley’s’. Like his uncle getting demoted and his aunt needing to pick up a job to pay the bills. Which meant Harry and Dudley where looked after by their kind nader Old Mrs Figg.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Letters From No One**

It was after noon at the Dursley’s when the mail arrived. “Boy get the mail!” yelled Harry’s Uncle Vernon.

Harry rushed to the door to gather the mail when he noticed the top letter was for him. He tried to hide the letter under his close when his uncle came to the door to yell and hit Harry for taking to long. When he saw Harry trying to take his letter. “What are you doing Boy!” yelled a very angry Vernon as he snacked the letter from Harry. 

“That’s my letter.” Harry said try to grab it back which was a stupid plan because Vernon struck him hard causing Harry to fall off his feet and his noise to bleed. Vernon the took the letter to the fire and burned it to ash.

The next day two letter showed up for Harry and once again Vernon destroyed the letters. As the days when on there were more and more letters arrive for Harry. His Uncle was anger with the letter but also afraid of them Harry noticed. His uncle got so frustrated with the mail that he boarded up the mail slot.

The next day thousands of letters shot throw the chimney. Harry was able to get his hands on one and hid it before his Uncle grabbed him and throw him in his room under the steps.

In his dark room Harry began to opened his mysterious letter. Using the light from the crack in the door he examined the envelope was addressed to;

> Mr. H. Potter,   
> The Cupboard under the Stairs,   
> 4\. Privet Drive,   
> Little Whinging,  
> SURREY. 

Inside was two page letter the first was a exeptance letter:

> HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY
> 
> Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
> (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
> Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)
> 
> Dear Mr Potter,  
> We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
> Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.
> 
> Yours sincerely,  
> Minerva McGonagall  
> Deputy Headmistress

While the second page was a list of need item to attend the school:

> HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY
> 
> UNIFORM  
> First-year students will require:  
> 1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)  
> 2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear  
> 3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
> 4\. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)  
> Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.
> 
> COURSE BOOKS  
> All students should have a copy of each of the following:  
> The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)  
> by Miranda Goshawk  
> A History of Magic  
> by Bathilda Bagshot  
> Magical Theory  
> by Adalbert Waffling  
> A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration  
> by Emeric Switch  
> One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi  
> by Phyllida Spore  
> Magical Drafts and Potions  
> by Arsenius Jigger  
> Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them  
> by Newt Scamander  
> The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection  
> by Quentin Trimble
> 
> OTHER EQUIPMENT  
> 1 wand  
> 1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
> 1 set glass or crystal phials  
> 1 telescope  
> 1 set brass scales  
> Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad.  
> PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS
> 
> ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK
> 
> Yours sincerely,
> 
> Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus  
> Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions 

Harry didn’t believe the letters at first he could not possibly be a wizard. They didn’t even exist but then he remembered the zoo and how Regulus made the glass vanish from the herpetarium. It would also explained the weird accidents that he always got blamed for. Maybe he really was a wizard. 

He fetched out his only pencil from under his hiding place and on the back of the first page he wrote:

Dear Mrs. McGonagall

I, would gladly accept your invotation to attend your school. But I do not know how to gather the items in your letter. If you could please send me some help I would be grateful.

From,   
Harry Potter

Now how does one send letters in the wizarding world Harry thought to himself.

The next day ,before his birthday, while Harry was attending to his Aunt’s flower garden. A black cat showed up Harry tried to chase it away before it ruined his hard work. The cat transformed into Regulus, how had a cat like grin on her face. “Hello Harry.” she said still grinning like she caught a mouse. 

“How did you?” Harry asked more to himself then to Regulus. 

“That my friend is a secret, but I brought you a pre-birthday present.” she hand Harry a small parcel. 

Harry looked at her shock this was his first ever birthday present. He took the parcel from her “Thank you. “He said with tears in his eyes. “But how did you know?”

“That my friend is another secret.” she said. 

Friend he thought, I actually have a friend. He gave his new friends a big smile. Regulus felt more like family the the Dursley’s did, she felt like a long lost sister to Harry.

Regulus was about to leave when Harry stoped her. “Wait,” he said “I need you to deliver a letter for me to Hogwarts.”

“I knew you would get one.” she said, “I also attend Hogwarts I am in Slytherin and going into my third year.” 

“So you can diliver the letter for me?” he said taking it out of his pocket.

“Sure Harry.” she said taking the letter for him. 

* * *

  
In the depths of Hogwarts sat a man looking at Harry acceptance letter in came from a owl from the 12 Grimmauld Place. Which could only mean that someone was going to come get to Harry soon meaning he had to put his plan into action sooner rather then later.


	3. Chapter 3

** Chapter 3: The Man at The Door **

Regulus was in the library, reading one of the books on potions trying to figure out a way to tell her father about Harry. When she hear her father call for her, as she left the library and headed down the stairs. She saw her Uncle Lucius, they weren’t really uncle and niece but it was close enough, he stood at the door with her father Remus. “What’s going on?” she asked but had a hankering what it was about. 

“Hello Regulus,” he began, “do you know something about a hex put on a Mr. and Mrs. Dursley”

“No. No curse here.” she said as she began to leave.

“Freeze cub.” said her father using his alpha voice making her stoped dead in her tracks. 

“Okay fine I put a hex on them, but those muggles deserved it for the way they were treating Harry.” she said with a sigh.

“You mean as in, the Harry Potter.” Uncle Lucius responded in shock.

“You found him.” Father said also in shock, “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I wanted to make sure it was him.” she said sheepishly, “I was going to tell you this evening. I just was trying to figure out away too.”

“What did you mean how there treating Mr. Potter.” Uncle Lucius asked when he got over his shock.

“His Aunt and Uncle were abusing him.” she said sheepishly, “I tried to scare them to stop but when that didn’t work, I hexed them. The spell will only come off if they stop hurting Harry.”

“You should have come to me right away young lady.” said her Father.

“So, how are we going to save him?” she asked them.

“We as in me and Lucius will come up with a plan. You, young lady, will be going to bed.” said her father as he gave her a good night kiss. She was about to argue but shut her mouth when her father eyes glowed.

“By the way Uncle Lucius, how did you know it was me who did the curse?” she asked at the bottom of the stairs. 

“Easy your the only one in England that I know of with no magical signature.” he responded.

“True.” she said as she bid them a good night and heading up the stairs.

* * *

The next day when Regulus woke up she found a letter from her Father in the kitchen saying he and Uncle Lucius went out to get Harry. After reading the letter she decided make a breakfast for four. She was excited to see Harry again. However when her Father and Uncle came back there was no Harry with them. “Where is Harry?” she asked.

“Gone.” said her uncle.

“We missed him by 6 hours.” said her Father with a depressed expression.

“Who took him?” she asked with concern.

“ Hagrid, again.” said her father as he slumped in a kitchen chair.

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t own Harry Potter it is owned by J.K. Rowling. This is only for fun and not for profit. This is my own very complicated universe.


End file.
